


Monkey Business

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Monkey Business

“Glad that’s done,” Dean sighed as he and Sam dumped their gear into the trunk of the Impala, shutting the hatch closed once done. They moved around the car in sync, Dean entering the driver’s side as Sam slid into the passenger’s, the doors closing with a single thud.

“Do you think Y/N’s doing okay?” Sam vocalized his concern as Dean pointed the Impala back towards their motel.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Dean shrugged, “She’s a strong girl, Sam. She can handle anything.” Y/N was their close friend and hunting partner. She lived with them in the Bunker for a while now and was a valuable addition to the team.

“Yeah, but this is a bit much for anyone, let alone a hunter,” Sam argued, his brow furrowed with concern. They pulled into the parking space outside of their reserved room. Dean shut off the engine and climbed out, eager to relax for the night. They’d be heading to the Bunker in the morning until they had a more solid plan for their new guests. Sam sighed, following his brother moments later, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever might be waiting on the other side of that door.

Y/N sat at the small kitchenette table in the room, looking exhausted, but fine. Sam’s eyes trailed to the other side of the room. Huddled together on one of the metal’s beds were the four little children they’d rescued from the hunt. Their research showed they were all orphans and no one even knew they existed. They’d been caged and filthy, frightened and hungry when they’d found them. Y/N had protected them, gotten them free, and they clung to her like a mother. She insisted that they care for the children until other, safe options could be found for them.

They were all freshly bathed, hair still wet, each of them wearing one of Y/N’s shirts that were far too large on the small children. They looked comfortable and content as they watched Scooby-Doo on the small TV in the room.

“See, Sam?” Dean chided softly, keeping his voice down to not distract the kids, “Everyone’s fine. No monkey business.”

The children erupted in laughter, looking over at Dean with wide and happy eyes. They started to get riled up, jumping up and down on the bed out of sync as they chanted ‘monkey business’ over and over again. Their happy and lively demeanor surprised the brothers. Dean looked at Y/N inquisitively as she groaned in response. She tiredly climbed from her chair and glared at Dean.

“You just _had_ to say it didn’t you?” she rolled her eyes, before approaching the children, unable to keep the broad grin off her face at their excitement. Sam and Dean watched on in curiosity and amusement.

“Four little monkeys, jumping on the bed,” she began to sing, the kids jumping along to her tune. She reached out, grabbing the smallest child and lifting them high in the air, before swiftly swooping them down, her arms protectively cradling them, a hand behind their head as she laid them on the ground, tickling at their belly as she continued to sing, “One fell off and bumped its head. Momma called the doctor and the doctor said-”

“No more monkeys jumping on the bed,” Dean’s voice chimed in, deep and overly serious. He remembered the song from his childhood, something he’d long forgotten about until hearing it again. He couldn’t help but voice the part, and when all the kids - and Y/N - fell silent, their eyes wide and staring at him, he briefly wondered if he’d made a mistake or scared them. But then the kids all erupted in uproarious laughter, causing Sam and Dean to laugh along heartily from the infectious sound.

Y/N continued with each child - clearly a game they had been playing for a while before - until finally getting them all to settle down once more, tucked under the blankets and returning their undivided attention to Scooby and his mysteries.

“You’re so good with them,” Sam commented with a broad smile as Y/N retook her seat at the table, “And it was nice to see you have a little fun,” he added, slapping his brother on the shoulder, “You’d both be great parents,” he added, sort of as an afterthought.

Dean looked to Y/N with a smirk and a wink, “Maybe someday.”


End file.
